criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Smith
'Claire Smith '''was one of the suspects in Hell in a Handbasket (Case #2), The Hickman Homicide (Case #6), The Watery Grave (Case #8) and the killer in The Anonymous Author (Case #11) Profile Claire was a 28 year old woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She normally wore a tartan flannel sweater with a bright yellow shirt underneath it. Claire weighs 130 pounds and her blood type is AB+. In ''Hell in a Handbasket, it was discovered that Claire was in contact with beeswax and drank wine. In The Hickman Homicide, it was discovered that Claire was asthmatic and ate chocolate. In The Watery Grave, it was discovered that Claire was on antidepressants and spoke German. In The Anonymous Author, it was discovered that Claire handled guns, was left-handed and knew hypnotism. Role in Case(s) Claire was an Industrial Tract resident and an old friend of Jones. Hell in a Handbasket Claire claimed to be a witness to the murder of Kenneth Moore. Unfortunately, she couldn't identify anything about the killer. When Chief Samuel King becomes furious at the team for not solving the case quickly, Jones quickly says to the player that they should talk to Claire to see if she knew anything else about the murder. Claire made it clear that she couldn't identify the killer and wished that she could be of more use. Jones said that it was a good opportunity to catch up on old times. Claire became worried for her life when she contacted the team that someone called "The Anonymous Author" threatened to kill her and sent a message for the player to search Kenneth Moore's house. The team found a message at the house that they arrested the wrong guy then reassured Claire. The Hickman Homicide Once again, Claire came into the police station and said that she witnessed the murder of Andrew Hickman. Claire was taking a walk when she heard yelling in the Hickman House. She looked inside and saw someone smashing Andrew's face in with a hammer. Claire managed to discover that Andrew's killer was wearing a striped T-shirt. Claire called the team and arranged a meeting at the homeless camp. The team went to the homeless camp and Claire said that she noticed someone going into the homeless camp and hiding something. She thinks it's the killer since she saw them wearing a striped T-shirt. The team couldn't look at the broken car yet since Adam had something urgent to tell the team. The Watery Grave Claire became a suspect in Caroline Walker's murder investigation when she claimed that she knew the victim. Claire turned out to be good friends with Caroline. They went to high school together and their friendship was tight. Claire missed Caroline and said that she'll always be in her heart forever. Claire wanted to see the team again when she found Caroline's pearl necklace near Main Street's street sign. This made Claire suspicious since Caroline would never take her necklace off unless she was sleeping, of course. That's why she called the team. Claire wanted help from the team when she was mugged. The team found Claire's purse at Main Street and returned it to her. The Anonymous Author Claire was seen at the murder scene of Tiffany Davis which made her a suspect. When interrogated, she said that she received a message from Tiffany to meet her in the sewers. She didn't know why but Tiffany said that it was urgent. Later, Claire was seen at the sewers with a gun pointed to her head. Jones managed to persuade Claire to put it down. Claire said that she couldn't live without Tiffany because they were related. Apparently, the two are long lost sisters that were separated 25 years ago. Claire had just discovered this when Tiffany hid something under a sewer pipe. It was a wet document from the Hope Springs Hospital that had the proof that the two were sisters. When the team had all the evidence they needed to arrest The Anonymous Author, they arrested Claire. She was at the sewers again with a gun pointed to her head. She explained the serial killer affair. Surprisingly, Claire had hypnotized Brian Roberts, Joseph Cook and Doug Simmons to kill other people. She wrote all of the notes by hand but made one of her hypnotized victims match a piece of evidence that the team was going to be looking for. Claire also said that there was a reason why she's committing suicide but she said to the player that they will find out in time. Claire pulled the trigger. In the Additional Investigation, it's discovered that Claire was a member of a secret cult called "The Plurimi" and so was Tiffany. The team discovered a letter from Tiffany inside a locked box in the city outskirts before she was murdered. The note explained Tiffany was a member of The Plurimi which is a secret cult that was founded in 1872. The role of The Plurimi is to prevent anybody from discovering the secret of Hope Springs. If anybody did, the cult would use intimidation, torture or even murder so that the secret would be safe. Tiffany also explained that Claire was indeed a Plurimi member and was sent by The Plurimi to eliminate her. Case Appearances *Hell in a Handbasket (Case #2) *The Hickman Homicide (Case #6) *The Watery Grave (Case #8) *The Anonymous Author (Case #11)